


Teasing Isn't Attractive

by thatonelucky



Category: Betty Cooper - Fandom, Jetty - Fandom, Jughead Jones - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom, betty and jughead, bughead - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonelucky/pseuds/thatonelucky
Summary: When Betty's favourite sweater goes missing, she thinks nothing of it. Well, not until she saw her boyfriend wrapped up in exactly the same one.





	Teasing Isn't Attractive

                Betty and Jughead have been dating for around 5 months now and everything was going perfectly. There were a few bumps in the road, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. Every night, as Jughead laid in his bed, his mind wondered to the blonde haired beauty that resides only next door. He saw that as a huge perk for living with the Andrews.

                Betty Cooper felt exactly the same. Whilst getting ready for bed that night, she reminisced on their time together so far. Their play-date as kids, their first kiss, their first time calling each other 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend' and their first night together. A blush crept up Betty's neck at the thought. She felt sinful to be thinking of such thoughts, but Jughead Jones had a real hold on her.

                "Mom! Have you seen my grey sweater?" Betty called down the hallway to her mother in the opposite room. So far, she had been searching for 10 minutes. It was her favorite sweater to sleep in. It was extremely baggy and comfy, Betty usually only wore it on nights she wanted to feel like sleeping on a cloud. Last night she didn't sleep at all and the night before, she slept in the arms of her boyfriend. So she hasn't really seen it for 3 days.

                When there was no reply, Betty assumed that she had gone to sleep already. Sighing in defeat, she headed over to her secret drawer of shirts she'd stolen from Jughead. So far it only consisted of two of his famous S shirts and one of his flannels. An evil smirk made its way onto Betty's face. He had no idea.

                She slipped the blue S t-shirt over her head, feeling instantly calmed at the familiar fabric. She wanted to see Jughead. She hadn't seen him in two days and, although she'd never admit it to him, she missed him being around. Without him at Riverdale High, it feels like she never sees him anymore. Even if he is only next door. She couldn't sleep without at least talking to him.

                Betty jumped from her bed, making sure not to wake her mother and slipped on some comfortable clothes. She left the S shirt on. Climbing down the lattice on the side of her house, she creeped her way across her lawn and into the Andrew's. Jughead's room, for the meantime, was in Mary's old office on the ground floor. This made sneaking in and out extremely easy. Thank you Fred Andrews.

                "Juggie." Betty whisper shouted from the other side of the window, rapping on it slightly. Only enough to wake up the raven-haired boy. He started to stir, but not that much. She continued to knock until he flew out of bed and to the window. He was delirious, sleep-drunk and most importantly, the culprit of the missing sweater.

                There, on the other side of the glass, stood Jughead who was wrapped up in Betty's favorite grey sweater accompanied with a pair of black boxer briefs. Betty sent an amused look to Jughead, who blushed slightly before opening the window and helping his girlfriend through.

                "So, I see you took it upon yourself to take my sweater." Betty giggled, embracing Jughead into a loving embrace. He was mortified. He had only planned to wear it for tonight and sneak it back tomorrow. Ever since he was at Southside High he felt further away from Betty, having her sweater really comforted him. He looked down to see her wearing his blue S shirt.

                "Oh, I see you took it upon yourself to take my shirt." Jughead teased back, quickly pecking her on the lips before lying back on his bed. She didn't follow, instead she took her ground, still smirking at the sight.

                "I'm the girlfriend, I'm supposed to take a shirt. It's an obligation." Betty quipped, slowly walking to the edge of his bed. He was mesmerized by the sight. He couldn't deny by now that his favorite kind of Betty was the disheveled, natural Betty that wore his shirt and lay by him at night. He wanted it forever. "I think it's clear I'm the one who wears the pants in this relationship" She winked.

                "Hm, a shirt huh? As in a singular shirt? Not a collection that you think I didn't know about?" Betty instantly flushed a deep red, not knowing how he knew about her expertly hid collection. She climbed into the bed next to him, burying her head into his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "And you wearing the pants, come on, you're totally a bottom." Jughead chuckled, finding himself hilarious. Betty softly smacked his chest, pouting and huffing.

                "Teasing isn't attractive, Jones." She cuddled further into his chest, craving more and more of him. She inhaled his scent, wanting to keep it with her forever because it was the only thing that calmed her nerves. He held her equally as tight, never wanting to let her go. If he had to fight for her, he was going to. She's the best thing in his life.

                "I'm keeping the sweater." Jughead sleepily stated. He was kidding this time. It was the most comfortable thing and it reminded him of Betty. Who says boyfriends don't get to steal clothes too? His masculinity will last just fine. Betty giggled, her body vibrating in his arms.

                "You got it." Betty yawned before closing her eyes, finally content with her position. She didn't think she would ever feel this comfortable again. Usually, it was the sweater or Jughead. But the sweater on Jughead? She was a goner.

                The two teens fell asleep that night in a tangle of limbs with smiles on their faces. And that's the moment they knew it was all going to work out okay. They were young, in love and prepared to spend the rest of their lives together. Betty had never been so happy that her sweater had gone missing.


End file.
